Kristoff
Kristoff is the adopted grandson of Grand Pabbie and the boyfriend of Princess Anna of Arendelle. He is a Sámi ice harvester who later becomes the travel companion and love interest of Princess Anna, during the events of her quest to find Elsa the Snow Queen. He is also the host for the reincarnated hero: Christian Banks. Personality During his first proper introduction, Kristoff is presented as a miserly loner, with a lack of respect for those around him—specifically in terms of personal boundaries and sensitivity. This is a direct result of growing up with a family of mythical creatures and wildlife, as opposed to other humans. Though his upbringing included a large family, and at least one close friend, Kristoff tends to look out, mostly, for himself, and can be rather selfish from time to time because of this, with his focus primarily on his ice business and life up on the mountains. The ice harvesters spent a large portion of his early life within the mountains because of this, becoming a individualist and avid survivor in the wilderness, and constantly proving himself to be self-reliant and efficient when facing various perils throughout the course of the original film. In spite of his loner nature, and dislike for society, Kristoff has a loving heart, and at his core, is rather harmless, innocent, and protective. This is first evidenced by his relationship with his reindeer and best friend, Sven, whom he treats as his pet and closest friend, and is shown to value the reindeer's life above his own several times. Kristoff's inner softness and loving aura is further emphasized by his family, the trolls, who reveal Kirstoff to be, despite his various flaws and shortcomings, sensitive and sweet when given the same treatment, which he proves through his friendship, and eventual relationship with Anna. Through Anna, Kristoff is shown to be loving, respectful, and completely selfless and sacrificial. Eventually falling for the princess' fun-loving nature, selflessness, and persistence, Kristoff allows himself to open up to the world around him, revealing himself to be rather bashful and quirky, mirroring Anna's personality. Also as a result of his love for Anna, Kristoff is willing to risk his own life and happiness, without hesitation, all in hopes of the former's own happiness. This ties into a pivotal line featured in the film: "Love is putting someone else's needs before yours..."; which was directly used to reference Kristoff's willingness to conceal his affections for Anna, for the sake of the princess' possible future with another. He also mirrors Anna in his quirkiness, best evidenced by his relationship with Sven, as the two have been shown to nonchalantly share food, "sing" duets, and engage in "conversations". The latter examples are driven by Kristoff's habit to literally voice Sven's thoughts in a gruff, goofy, exaggerated tone—a further example of his peculiar traits. Quite notably, midst a cast of colorful and larger-than-life characters in a world to match, Kristoff appears to be more of a straight-man, reacting to the various, mystical situations he and the other characters encounter, with a generally down-to-earth viewpoint. Though not pessimist, he acts more of a realist, in regards to this, though his care for others ultimately leads to him performing death-defying acts for the greater good. In the sequel short, Frozen Fever, Kristoff's softer side is shown to have grown, and become a more prominent side of his personality. With Anna's sister, Elsa, he is shown to be fairly laid-back, comforting, and encouraging, looking on the brighter side of a situation, no matter the level of importance. Nevertheless, he is still shown to become flustered around Anna, as a result of his affections for her. Appearances Kristoff's build is a distinct variation on most male leads in Disney animated features (Hans is a perfect example of the traditional stature). On the flip side, Kristoff has broad shoulders and a muscular build. His build is a realistic consequence of his rough life as a mountain-dwelling ice harvester. Kristoff is rugged and 21 years old, the same age as Elsa, at the time of the movie. Like the sisters, he has blond hair (more golden than Anna's strawberry-blonde hair, but not as pale as Elsa's platinum blonde hair) which is later described as "unmanly" by the trolls (in the song "Fixer Upper"). He also has light brown eyes, and fair skin with a few freckles across his nose. His nose is quite big and his cheeks tend to redden a lot, because of the cold weather. At the beginning of the film (when he is a child), his outfit consists of a royal purple long-sleeved shirt, dark trousers and a purple sash. When we next see him as an adult, he is wearing a thick dark tunic with a fur-lined burgundy dark crimson collar and a blue patch on his right elbow, a burgundy sash tied around his waist, a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt, olive mittens, thick dark trousers, a dark bobble-hat (which he later gives to Anna when she is freezing to death) and fur-lined dark brown boots with pointed toes. At the end of the film, he wears pretty much the same outfit, minus the thick tunic and gloves, because it has become much warmer. On Yen Sid's Team Two years after Elsa mastered her powers and after Anna's Birthday, Kristoff was happy that Elsa was able to figure out her powers and that everything was back when it used to be, when everyone was happy as Anna and Elsa spend time together, and everyone were enjoying their time for they have their Queen now. But one night, when everyone was asleep, Kristoff was told to go to the Arendelle Palace and see what was the trouble by Grand Pabbie. When he got at the courtyard, he heard a noise. When he saw Anna and Elsa standing there while the creatures are in front of them, he ran over to them so he can protect them. But, while he was running over to them, another figure came in with four more figures that helped the first figure, which happened to be their leader, to fight the others. Once the creatures were all gone, Elsa thanked their leader for their save. Once the figure removed the hood, their leader happened to be a girl instead of a boy. He was wowed that it was a girl who saved Elsa's and Anna's life, not a boy. As he turned to Anna and Elsa to see if they were okay, he saw that Elsa started to blush hard than she ever had, indicating that he realizes that his friend and queen was in love with a girl she just met. And when he met the other members, he saw that two of them were girls and two of them were boys: Danny Fenton, Hiccup Haddock, Raven Queen, and Tinkerbell. As Andrea and her team were about to leave, Elsa asked if she needed anymore members of her team, much to his shock. As Andrea stopped in her tracks, she made a deal with her: If Elsa and her sister would join their team to save kingdoms and lives, then she, Andrea Garcia, will have one of her shape-shifters to take her place so everyone won't panic that the Queen and Princess are gone, in addition, the clones will have memory of everything from Elsa and Anna's past. Elsa accepted the deal, and both Elsa and Anna, including him, have been turned into simple rulers to a hero and two heroines of Yen Sid's Team of Heroes and Heroines. Once on the team, Andrea had been taking him to a garden that he found so familiar. He asked why they were there, and Andrea said that the garden was once Christian Banks' flower garden where he made lovely flowers to give to Annabelle Artemis, her girlfriend's sister. Realizing that he might be the Christian Banks she was talking about, he started to feel possessed when he heard the name; proving he was Christian Banks. Trivia * Ice Harvesting is a seasonal occupation that does best during the summer months; men who take up such jobs often have problems finding enough money to live on during their 'off' season. It is implied that Kristoff has no permanent place of residence and is financially challenged. A line from Disney on Ice Presents Frozen, where Kristoff says he comes from "nowhere in particular" suggests this. Additionally, in original drafts, Kristoff only helped Anna out because of the money. * Across Europe, there are stories of Changelings and Fetches - when Trolls steal a human child and replace them, sometimes with fairies, and sometimes a log of enchanted wood that becomes 'sick' and dies. The stories include that the Trolls were particularly attracted to blond hair and beauty, and often treated the stolen child as one of their own. In return, they gave the child (sometimes the Changeling; sometimes the Fetch) gifts such as strength, stamina, or an affinity for the wild. This is very similar to what happened to Kristoff, which would make him a Fetch (the stolen child). * According to the director/writer Jennifer Lee, Kristoff is 21, the same age as Elsa. * It should be noted that Kristoff's current design is much like an early design for Flynn Rider from Tangled, known as "Bear Flynn" or "Bastion". That design was bulky, largely-built, and that version of Flynn Rider was sweet and charming. Later, Flynn became suave and dashing, while Kristoff is sweet and introverted, but both are of the Loner archetype. * Both Kristoff's voice actor (Jonathan Groff) and Elsa's voice actress (Idina Menzel) have been recurring characters on the FOX television series Glee. Groff played Jesse St. James, a love interest to the character of Rachel Berry. Menzel played Rachel's mother, and the vocal coach of Jesse's Glee Club, Vocal Adrenaline. * Although it was not mentioned in the film, Kristoff's last name, Bjorgman, was confirmed in the Essential Guide. In Scandinavian, 'Bjorg' means 'help' or 'salvation'. * Due to time, a scene featuring Kristoff climbing, using his pickaxe all over the mountain cliffs, was deleted. * Apparently, Kristoff does not have very good hygiene; in one of his voice-overs for Sven, "Sven" admits Kristoff does not smell better than a reindeer. Also, the trolls mentions in the song "Fixer Upper" that "though we know he washes well, he always ends up sort of smelly" and how he "tinkles in the woods" and "has a couple of bugs." He also shares carrots with Sven, allowing Sven to take a bite, then taking a bite himself - when he is seen briefly in Arendelle with Sven, Sven takes the whole carrot in his mouth, but Kristoff tells him to share. Sven then spits part of the carrot out (now saliva-covered), and Kristoff takes a bite from it. * According to the book Olaf and Sven on Thin Ice, Kristoff once fell into the frozen lake trying go get ice when he was younger. After this, the other ice harvesters called him Icicle. * Kristoff 'dubs' Sven saying "People will beat you and hurt you and cheat you; every one of them's bad, except you." Sven seems to agree. This strongly suggests that Kristoff has had some very bad experiences with other humans. * In the credits of Frozen, there is a disclaimer which states that Kristoff's views are his own views and do not represent the views of the filmmakers or The Walt Disney Company as inferred from when he asks Anna, "What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Anna counters, "Excuse me, sir, he is a prince!" Kristoff's response is "All men do it." The disclaimer reads as follows: "The views and opinions by Kristoff in the film that all men eat their boogers are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views or opinions of The Walt Disney Company or the filmmakers. Neither The Walt Disney Company nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions." * Kristoff's involvement in the film's opening was used to connect his story and ties with Anna early in the film, as it was her actions (accidentally becoming injured and having to visit the trolls) that led to Kristoff finding a permanent family. This would later reciprocate with Kristoff aiding Anna in her quest to rekindle her bond with Elsa. Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Son Category:Adopted Category:Reincarnated Category:Related to Good Category:Reincarnation of Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Heroic Category:Male Category:Orphan Category:Prince Category:Student